


Не как у людей

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: Завултоны [3]
Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Забавные и не очень тяготы бракоразводного процесса у Светлых с язвительными комментариями Тёмных.





	Не как у людей

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — пост«Сумеречный». AU относительно последующих книг.
> 
> Всё ещё посвящается прекрасному автору Завултонов hirasava.
> 
> Юмор весьма специфический. Как обычно.

_«Настоящая любовь не бывает без боли», — подумала зайка и крепко-крепко обняла ёжика._   
_ Из сети_

Антон вот уже десять минут стоял напротив двери в свою квартиру. Размышлял о тяготах Иного бытия и внезапных поворотах судьбы.  
Сегодняшний поворот заключался в том, что на двери блестели новые, ещё не до конца отчищенные от заводской смазки замки. Мысли в связи с этим были разные, большей частью грустные.  
Замки сами по себе, безусловно, не могли остановить Антона. Даже в постоянном арсенале Светлых есть Золотой Ключик, который откроет любой человеческий замок. А если спросить Завулона, то тот подскажет ещё с пяток заклятий-отмычек. Хотя вот Завулона Антон спрашивать бы не стал: тот, конечно, поможет, но помощь свою сопроводит такими комментариями, что лучше бы и вовсе молчал.  
Но если даже забыть о замках, есть ведь Сумрак. Антон нынче Высший, с полным, активно подпитываемым запасом сил, а Светлана в Дозоре не служит и прав на подпитку не имеет. Ну закроет она дверь на первом и втором слоях, максимум — на третьем. Антон же под чутким и колким наставничеством Завулона научился уже ходить на пятый. Светлана этого, может, и не знает, но точно догадывается. И ясно, что смена замков нужна совсем не для того, чтобы физически препятствовать Антону. Нет, замки — это символ, знак, показательный жест. «Тебе, дорогой, в этом доме не рады. Пшёл вон».  
Антон ощутил себя частью плохой американской комедии — одной из тех, где герой видит ангела и беса, сидящих на разных плечах и советующих ему каждый своё. Только у Антона это были Гесер с Завулоном, и он сам не был уверен до конца, что правильно распределил их роли.  
Крохотный, с ладошку, Гесер, облачённый в просторную белую хламиду и с веночком в руках, осуждающе качал головой и просил Антона поступить благородно, уступив матери своего ребёнка. Чертёнок Завулон, карикатурно похожий на свой Сумеречный облик, напомнил, что квартиру покупали вдвоём, так что выселять его Светлана не может. Это не говоря уже о том, что формально они даже не разведены.  
Антон подумал, что Светлана, скорее всего, знает о его терзаниях, а возможно, что даже и следит за ним и его аурой через дверь, но открывать, конечно, не станет. Это добавляло очков позиции маленького Завулона.  
Устав от борьбы моральных принципов с рациональным мышлением, Антон достал телефон и нажал кнопку быстрого набора.  
— Свет, я же просил по-нормальному, без скандалов, как у людей. Что подумает Надя? Дай хоть вещи забрать...

Завулон со свойственным ему ехидством наблюдал за тем, как Антон распаковывает из Сумрака свой багаж. Антон с несвойственным ему хладнокровием Завулона игнорировал.  
— Итак, ты как приличный Светлый позволил своей неприличной Светлой жёнушке обыграть тебя на бракоразводном поле, — подытожил Завулон, дождавшись, пока Антон уложит в шкафу последнюю сорочку.  
— Это не игра, и я со Светой не воюю, — устало возразил Антон.  
— А кто говорил про войну? — Антон мысленно чертыхнулся, уловив издёвку в искусно разыгранном удивлении Всетемнейшего. Да-да, он сам попался на крючок, ляпнув сгоряча и не подумав. И как бы ему ни хотелось сделать вид, что они со Светланой расстаются полюбовно, факты говорили сами за себя: жена выгнала его из дома, а шеф приложил все силы к тому, чтобы _морально разлагающийся_ отец не мог даже встретиться со своей дочерью — Светлым Абсолютом. Что касается последнего, то Антон сперва наивно полагал совпадением все те разы, когда Надюшка оказывалась то у бабушки, то в детском садике, но никак не дома, где он мог с ней увидеться, заглянув для последнего (действительно последнего, самого последнего, наконец последнего...) разговора с женой. Однако Завулон, посмеиваясь, предложил как-нибудь забрать дочку из того же детсада, не предупредив о том Светлану... и Антон неожиданно столкнулся у дверей надюшкиной группы со скучающей Тигрёнком*. Маг-перевёртыш, оторвавшись от чтения «Сумеречного вестника» (который вне Сумрака выглядел как толстый номер «Дачных советов»), виновато улыбнулась и развела руками. «Не положено, Антошка. Борис Игнатьич не велел».  
Антон, злой как десять голодных вампиров, тут же воззвал через Сумрак к Гесеру, чего избегал уже несколько недель. С того момента, как Антон обнаружил и успешно снял наложенное на него приворотное заклятье, завязавшее его на Светлану, они с Гесером общались лишь раз, и разговор вышел далеко не мирным. Ровно после того разговора Антон впервые попросил Завулона о помощи... нет, он тогда сказал «составить компанию». И он сам, пожалуй, не до конца понимал, как именно Завулон должен _составлять ему компанию_ и с чего вообще Великий Тёмный станет нянчиться с Высшим Светлым.  
И теперь Антон разложил свои скромные пожитки в одной из личных квартир Завулона. Нет, не в той, разумеется, где Завулон обретался всё время. Но в этой на стенах, дверях и окнах висели наколдованные лично Завулоном щиты, а в гостиной был выделен специальный угол, удобный для провешивания грандиозных порталов, столь любимых Всетемнейшим.  
А Гесер тогда сказал, что Антон в его нестабильном состоянии может пагубно повлиять на неинициированную Светлую. Как будто то была Антона вина.  
— Ну хоть скажи, сборы-то без взаимного обмена файерболами прошли? — продолжил насмехаться Завулон. И Антон был бы рад сказать «да», но пролетевший над его головой «фриз» был ничем не лучше файерболов. Даже удивительно, как точно Света попадала во все дурацкие стереотипы, безжалостно высмеиваемые Всетемнейшим.  
— Мы можем больше не говорить о моём разводе? Хотя бы сегодня? — устало попросил Антон, сдаваясь. Завулон, что приятно, посерьёзнел. Поднявшись из кресла, он подошёл к Антону, замершему у шкафа с опущенными плечами и головой, коснулся подбородка, заставив поднять на него взгляд. Антон кривовато улыбнулся, зная, как сильно Завулона раздражает его унылая физиономия.  
— Ну же, Светлый, выше нос. Всё могло быть и хуже, — Всетемнейший усмехнулся, видя эти неловкие попытки скрыть очевидное.  
— Что, сейчас начнёшь запугивать меня пыточными заклинаниями, Саркофагом Времён, Тенью Владык и прочей Тёмной мурой? — всё это было бы вполне в духе Завулона. Собственно говоря, однажды он и впрямь именно такими рассказами выбивал Антона из его скорлупы безразличия. Способ был действенный, но повторения Антон не хотел.  
— Нет, не буду, — успокоил его Завулон. — Признаю, то был неудачный эксперимент. И не хватало мне ещё опять всю квартиру чистить от синего мха, раскормленного твоим унынием.  
На это замечание Антон улыбнулся уже чуть живее. Улыбка получилась ядовитая, немного злая и исполненная горькой самоиронии.  
— ...и уж если всё равно заниматься уборкой, лучше, чтоб тому предшествовало хорошее развлечение. Согласен? — Всетемнейший хищно оскалился, давая ясно понять, о каких _развлечениях_ идёт речь.  
Антон был согласен. В конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы спорить с великим древним магом, куда более опытным во всех буквально жизненных вопросах?..  
Итак, Антон был согласен, когда Завулон завалил его на кровать. Весьма грубо, не осторожничая, применив для этого коварную подножку. Пускай. Против всякого ожидания, в постели Завулон груб не был, хоть и мог иногда позволить пару чувствительных, с зубами, засосов или несколько жёстких слов. В остальном он был до странного аккуратен, даже ласков, что буквально сводило Антона с ума — столь поразительным был контраст между закрытым для чувств, своевольным, расчётливым, нередко даже жестоким главой Дневного Дозора, к которому Антон за эти годы привык, и заботливым нежным любовником, которого открыл для себя несколько недель назад. С переменой, случающейся с Всетемнейшим, стоит ему только стащить с Антона рубашку и джинсы, не так-то просто было свыкнуться.  
У Антона было время, чтоб понять, чего хочет от него в такие моменты Завулон и чего можно ждать от него в ответ. Раздеваться самостоятельно — нельзя. Раздеть Завулона — можно и даже настоятельно рекомендуется. Ласкать себя — нельзя. Ласкать Завулона и направлять в себя его член — можно, нужно, и за это обязательно получишь прекрасный, крышесносный отсос. Просить во время секса — нельзя. Отвечать «Да, да, трахни меня!» — можно и тоже нужно. Можно сжимать Завулона в себе, можно насаживаться на его член, можно стонать в полный голос и даже — если только ебут очень быстро — можно громко ругаться матом. Признаваться в любви — нельзя, табу.  
Правила были очень просты и нравились Антону от первого до последнего пункта.  
— ...Блядь! Блядь, да! — с этим криком Антон и кончил. Завулон, переждав сильный спазм, что прошил его тело одновременно с оргазмом, медленными, но сильными точками догнал себя до пика, пока Антон еле-еле трепыхался под ним в посторгазменной неге.  
Завулон никогда не стонал и не ругался, но рычал зато так, что Антон весь дрожал и вцеплялся в его шею ногтями.  
— Всё-то у вас, Светлых, не как у людей... — протянул Завулон спустя пять минут, отлипнув наконец от Антона и перестав его целовать. Антон лениво угукнул, не желая начинать в стотысячный раз этот спор, и достал из прикроватной тумбочки портсигар с тонкими сигарилками и зипповскую зажигалку — и то и другое лежало там исключительно для Завулона. Зажигалка, в сущности, была излишеством — любой, даже самый слабенький, маг вполне может поджечь сигарету от пальца. Но в использовании эффектной антикварной (одной из первых, произведённых этой фирмой) зажигалки была своя особая прелесть, которую было сложно отрицать.  
Антон уже не в первый раз подумал о том, что является для Завулона чем-то вроде той же зажигалки — его функции с лёгкостью может исполнить любая безликая ведьмочка, но в том, чтобы спать непременно со Светлым Высшим, определённо был шик, недоступный абсолютному большинству Тёмных. А Завулон как никто другой ценил уникальные возможности...  
— Немедленно прекрати рефлексировать, — болезненный щелчок по носу вывел Антона из невесёлых размышлений. — После хорошего секса думать надо о чём-нибудь приятном — о куске брусничного пирога, например, о холодных коктейлях... ну или хотя бы о ещё одном раунде хорошего секса. А не о том, какой мудак достался тебе в любовники.  
Антон возмущённо уставился на Завулона, справедливо подозревая, что тот обошёл его блок на телепатию. Ну не мог же Всетемнейший и правда так легко считывать всё по одному лишь его лицу, да?  
Завулон усмехнулся.  
— Да не читаю я твои мысли, больно надо ещё... — фыркнул он с обычной для их постельных бесед весёлостью.  
Антон вздохнул и отвёл взгляд, понимая, что при его-то умениях ему ни за что не поймать Завулона на обмане. Даже если тот и залез к нему в голову, воспользовавшись какой-то неизвестной Антону лазейкой, отследить это будет почти невозможно. И, если честно, у Антона не было ну ровным счётом никакого настроения начинать ментальное противостояние.  
— Что ж, зато я могу честно сказать, что теперь ты меня заебал во всех смыслах, включая церебральный, — обнаглев, Антон вытащил сигарилку из пальцев Завулона и тоже затянулся, зная, что вот сейчас Завулон на подобное не разозлится. В другое время Всетемнейший, разумеется, ни за что бы не спустил на тормозах ни одно покусительство на свои вещи. Но не после секса, когда он лежит, довольный и расслабленный, так близко к Антону, что их бёдра вплотную прижимаются друг к другу и это легко может перерасти в обещанный второй раунд.  
— Ну ты хоть удовольствие-то получил? — нисколько не смутился Завулон. И, чтоб не оставить Антону других вариантов ответа, навалился на него сверху.  
Антон медленно кивнул, отвёл руку с сигарилкой в сторону и, не сводя взгляда с нависшего над ним Завулона, затушил окурок коротким импульсом силы. Всё ещё почти не мигая, поднёс свободные пальцы к лицу Завулона, который в иное время не позволял в отношении себя никаких нежностей. Сейчас Антон мог трогать, гладить и целовать его сколько душе угодно. И он собирался использовать эту редкую возможность.  
Правила разрешали, если очень хотелось, закрывать глаза, обхватывать Завулона ногами и не сниматься с его члена, пока в голове не останется ни единой мысли. И иногда даже можно было в такие моменты услышать тихое, почти неразличимое: «Будь моим. Будь всегда моим». Но говорить об этом потом было нельзя, табу.

**Author's Note:**

> * Да, Тигрёнок. Я так хочу. ОДС.


End file.
